


There is no place I prefer to be

by missguidedmuse4



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Kissing, Love, Soft Drinks, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missguidedmuse4/pseuds/missguidedmuse4
Summary: So, we didn't get to see our girls in the college party so I bring you them, hope you like it!
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Crisana - Relationship, Croana - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	There is no place I prefer to be

Joana and Cris felt so good laughing and enjoying each other while they were having a drink. They were in that bar that meant so much to them, where they had their first complicit glances and where they could not stop looking at each other, where Joana made that drawing of Cris that made her so much illusion, where they ran away and the adrenaline ran through the whole body, although maybe it wasn't just for leaving without paying. That bar where it all started. They knew that they should not return to that place in case they'll be recognized, but they loved to remember that moment, to make them return all those feelings.

  
_"Do you really don't mind missing the college party?"_ Joana asked, since she was the one who didn't want to go to Miquel's party, she just needed to enjoy a little her girlfriend alone, she needed to get away from all the noise.

  
_"Really, it’s ok."_ Cris said, kissing her cheek. _"I mean, I will not deny that I was intrigued to see Nora with the boyfriend at the party, but surely there will be more chances."_

  
_"Ok."_ said Joana, relieved. She didn't like to take Cris away from her friends or her plans, she seemed selfish on her part. But she really needed this moment.  
Cris realized that Joana was having something on her mind and she knew her, she knew that the meaningless thing she could say Joana could magnify it until she made a mountain of it, so she decided to continue telling her arguments for which she did not want to go to the party. _"Besides, we are having the concert tomorrow we will all be together, so I also preferred a night with my girl."_

  
Joana laughed and came over to kiss her. There it was again, that adrenaline that Viri talked about, that runs through your body and you know that something good is happening. It happened to her every time they were in that bar, every time she remembered her desire to kiss Cris at that moment that first time, how nervous she was when she was close to her, when she looked at those deep blue eyes. And why would she lie? it was still happening, that was the effect of Cris Soto. _"I regret not having kissed you the first time we came, you were so gorgeous."_

  
Cris turned red, as she always was when she remembered that day. Cris had changed so much since then and she knew it, she was much more mature and compassionate, and all thanks to her wonderful girlfriend. _"Well, I don't regret it, I would never change the kiss you gave me in the pool."_

  
Joana laughed again, what a beautiful sound _“I kissed you? It was you who pounced on me. I just wanted to make you nervous to get out of the water to breathe and lose”_. Cris couldn't believe what she was hearing. _“What a liar! You kissed me first, it was you who surprised me in the first place, I simply followed you.”_ Joana laughed at Cris' anger, _"Well, I think it's my word against yours."_

  
_"Oh yeah? Do you want to go back to the pool and solve the problem?”._ Cris proposed with a tempting look.

  
_"I have a better idea, if you want, we go back to my house and solve it there"_ Now Joana's look was even more tempting. Cris gave her a long kiss as they caught the eye of some glances, and it wasn’t like they didn’t care, they didn't even pay attention to them, there was no one else at that moment. While Joana put on her jacket, Cris left some coins on the table and they left. This time they didn't run away, this time they went holding hands enjoying the road.


End file.
